Upside Down Bouncing Off The Ceiling
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: It all starts with Ash discovering Misty's journal and a strange boy named Ketak. COMPLETED!


The Pokemon Crew In:

**Upside Down, Bouncing Off The Ceiling**

**Disclaimers**: I do not and will never own Pokemon. Nor any of the songs in this fic. But I do own the following characters: Ms. Polly, Michelle, Ketak, and P.J. Gotem.

**Author's Note**: This my FIRST pokemon fanfic I've posted on this site. I would like to give credit to all the friends who stood beside me as I wrote this fanfiction. Their funny comments and expressions on their faces were prefect for me to make this story just the way they like it. And of course, a big thank you to my sister for being on my side and giving me ideas no matter how weird you thought my stories were.

* * *

**A**sh climbed the stairs wearily to their hotel room. His legs felt like lead and it was scorching in the hotel. Ash wondered where all the air conditioning went to. Pikachu let out a moan from down somewhere around Ash's feet. It was sweating about as much as much as Ash. Brock was the slowest. He was slugging up the steps as if he were in his late seventies.

"We should of known Misty would of chose the rooms on the tippy-top of this hotel, Brock. Did you know that they had the best view of the ocean?" Ash moaned wiping the sweat from his forehead. "And, of course, the only hotel with a vacancy is the tallest tower in Johto."

Ash stopped a moment for Brock to catch up. Pikachu did too.

"And just as our luck should have it…the elevator is out of order…"Brock gasped taking another pained step. Ash nodded and they all continued upward once more.

Once at the top, they all fell into a crumpled heap.

"What took you boys so long?" A familiar voice chimed.

Ash raised his heavy head to spot Misty sitting comfortably on a bench not far from them. She was sitting with Togepi beside her and something in her lap.

"Misty?! I thought you were back down in the lobby!" Brock gasped bewildered. Ash's eyes were focused on the book in her lap. It was a dark blue and slick hard cover book. Ash had never seen it before… was it brand new? Or was it so special that she kept it hidden and Ash just got lucky enough today to see it?

"Oh. The elevator works now. I tried to tell you but you guys were gone," Misty shrugged.

"Wonderful," Brock moaned. "All that way for nothing."

"Hey Mist!" Ash asked standing back up. "What's that?"

"What is what?" Misty frowned.

"That! The book in your lap. What is it?" Ash asked kindly.

"None of your business."

"Uh… But can't you even tell me what it is?" Ash sweat dropped.

"No. It's private."

"Just a little peek?"

"No Ash!"

Ash grasped one end of the book and Misty clung on to the other.

"Let go! Ash!"

"I want to see!"

"I SAID LET GO!"

Misty ripped the book from Ash, grabbed Togepi, and then raced to her hotel room. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it in one swift movement.

Ash stood stunned, "Wow…she really likes that book…"

* * *

**A**sh sat on his bed later that afternoon thinking. Misty wouldn't talk to him all through dinner. Ash was afraid she might never talk to him again. But that was not what was really troubling him.

"I think I know what that book is Pikachu." Ash spoke up suddenly.

"Pika?"

"Yeah… I think it is Misty's journal. That is why she was so touchy about it," Ash stated.

Pikachu nodded thinking he was right.

"I have to see what she has written in it about me!" Ash cried.

He shot to his feet in a flash eager to get his hands on Misty's juicy secrets.

"Pika? Pika chu achu!" Pikachu disagreed.

"Awe…Come on pikachu! I'm not going to steal it. I'm just _borrowing_ it. Besides, she won't even notice it's gone."

* * *

**M**isty pulled out her journal and wrote her last entry of the day:

_Dear journal,_

_ Today, Ash saw you. He really wanted to read you but I didn't let him. I can't believe how nosy he is. Does he even know the meaning of privacy? I am really worried he will read you someday and find all that stuff I wrote up about him. I want to tell him. If he finds out by reading you I don't think I could bare it. I want to tell him when I am ready… If I ever am._

Satisfied, Misty put down her pencil and scanned over her work. She smiled and slammed the book shut. Misty grabbed a towel from the coat hanger, her nightgown, and underwear before setting off to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

**A**sh watched Misty disappear down the hall.

"Now is our chance," Ash said starting out to Misty's room. Pikachu followed disapprovingly. Ash entered the room quietly. He spotted Togepi asleep on the bed right next to the journal. Ash sweat dropped a huge sweat drop.

"Pikachu go!" Ash whispered. Pikachu frowned and shook its head in disgust. But still Pikachu obeyed and went to retrieve the journal. It leapt onto the bed softly trying at all cost not to wake Togepi. Just as Pikachu grabbed the book with its teeth, Togepi rolled over onto Pikachu's tail. Both Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped the mother of all sweat drops.

"Stay still Pikachu!" Ash hissed, "I'll come get you."

Pikachu nodded but it was hard because Togepi was hurting Pikachu so. Ash crept slowly to Pikachu, his fingers crossed.

* * *

"And now back the top ten count down. Today's #1 hit. Drum roll please… Upside Down by Ateen." Misty's radio sounded as Misty stepped out of the shower wrapped in her pink towel. The song started up and Misty began to hum along to it.

_Upside down.  
My grades are down from A's to D's.  
I'm way behind in history.  
I've lost myself in fantasies of you and me together._

Misty sighed. It sounded so much like Ash and her. She took out a comb and sat on the toilet brushing her wet hair as the song continued.

_I don't know why  
but dreaming's all I do.  
I won't get by  
from mere imagination. _

Misty smiled and began to sing along.

_Upside down.  
Bouncing off the ceiling.  
Inside out.  
Stranger to this feeling.  
Have no clue what I should do.  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you.  
to you.  
_

Misty sort of dazed of but snapped back up when the girl started to sing again.

_…will have to wait. Cause I don't have forever._

Misty nodded and went back into the shower where no one can see.

_I wish that I  
Could walk right up to you.  
Each time I try  
the same old hesitation._

Misty walked out of the shower all dressed in her white night grown. She smiled and dug into a bag that she had left there earlier.

_Upside down.  
Bouncing off the ceiling.  
Inside out.  
Stranger to this feeling.  
Have no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you…  
to you…_

Misty smiled as she brought out a picture of Ash. This was a surprisingly good one. She gazed at it sadly and repeated the words of the song as if they were her own.

_Somehow,  
someway,  
you will love me too.  
Someday will be the day when all my dreams come true._

Misty let out a laugh and jumped up. She danced around the round to the beat as the song repeat its chorus some more. She ended spinning round and round the picture close to her heart. _Someday, Ash. Someday you will love me._

* * *

** A**sh shut and locked his door in a hurry. He turned to his tired pokemon on the floor behind him.

"That was a close call, huh?" Ash panted, slightly smiling.

"Pika piii," Pikachu growled.

Ash looked longingly at the blue book in his hands, "But we got it any way."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his fore arm and plopped on his bed.

Pikachu jumped on top of his chest and glared at him angrily, "Pika cha chuuuu pika!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll read it. Can't we have a break first?" Ash asked.

"Pika," Pikachu spat shaking his head.

Ash sat up as Pikachu sat down beside him. He placed the book in the middle of his lap and stared at it.

"Whatever is in here is Misty's true feelings about us. About me," Ash took a deep breath. "Here we go."

With shaky hands, Ash flipped the first page…

* * *

** M**isty entered her room in a good mood. Finally ready to go to sleep. She sat down on her bed and looked over to Togepi.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed seeing her pokemon gagged and tied to the bed post. Togepi was still fast asleep just hanging there.

"Who did this?" Misty screamed.

Brock skidded into the room almost tipping over Misty's nightstand.

"What is it? What happened? Who died?" Brock gasped clutching the stitch in his chest.

"Look!" Misty shouted pointing to her tied up pokemon.

"Whaaaa? Who did that?"

"I don't know…" Misty growled her eyes examining for something out of place. Then she spotted it.

"My journal!" Misty said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Not who, what. Someone has taken my journal!" Misty cried desperately digging through her stuff.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "You can't go ballistic over something that may not be lost."

"I'm positive. Someone stole it. Togepi must have been in the way so they tied it up," Misty cried searching through her bed now.

"But who would do that?" Brock asked. "Team Rocket?"

Some laughter echoed from the room next door… Ash's room. Misty and Brock looked at each other, suspicion crossing their faces.

* * *

** "D**ear journal," Ash read out loud. "Today I met a funny looking boy. I pulled him up while fishing. Ha. She thinks I'm funny looking. Am I?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu shrugged.

"Well, anyway. Carrying on. He stole my bike to save his Pikachu. That brat! When I find him I'll tear him apart. I'll-" Ash blinked and flipped a couple pages forward. "Hey this is only a couple days ago. Dear journal, I am a afraid I haven't been totally honest with you. Lately I feel so lost. I don't know why I keep following Ash around. He such a idiot. He would probably be dead if it weren't for me. Some times I just want to kill him. But other times I want to kiss him," Ash stopped and repeated the sentence, "But other times I want to _kiss_ him."

Ash smiled and blushed a crimson color, "She wants to kiss me?"

"This is the point I want to talk to you about," Ash continued as Pikachu leaned over Ash's shoulder to stare at the writing excitedly, "I know he can be a real weirdo but then sometimes he can be real sweet… I just can't help it. He drives me up a wall all of the time… But why do I worry about him? Why can't I just walk away? Because I lo-"

Suddenly the door burst open. Ash and Pikachu must of jumped a foot. There in the doorway was a furious Misty and a ticked off Brock.

"Busted," Ash gulped.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

Misty snatched the book out of Ash's hands, "You jerk! How dare you…"

Her face with from bright red to a ghostly pale color. She was staring at the page Ash had been reading and clutched her heart. She shut the book with a slam that echoed painfully through the room.

Ash winched, bracing for the pounding of his life. Misty stared at Ash not in anger but in disbelief. Tears formed in the corners of her aqua eyes. Ash squinted up at her but stared seeing her sad face.

"You- you know?" Misty choked through her tears.

Ash was afraid to answer. He blinked, staring at her dumbfounded. Seeing her depression made Ash feel worse then when she was mad. Ash bit his lip trying to figure out what to answer.

"Ash… Answer me. Do you know?" Misty whispered.

Ash stared at her. For once in his life he couldn't think of anything to say back to her.

Slowly, Misty backed away from him as if he was something contagious. She wiped the some tears away and regained some of the color to her face. She smiled painfully, "It's okay really. No biggy if you do. Just tell the truth."

Ash knew that it was a big deal. Something was on that page that she didn't want him to read. Was it the kissing thing? Seemed a little small to be making this much of a fuss over. Maybe it was something he hadn't read yet.

"Misty I-" Ash tried to explain.

"I knew it," Misty said faintly. "And you don't feel the same?"

Ash blinked, really confused now. He was sure Misty would be great to kiss. Should he tell her that? Kind of a personal thing to say in front of Brock.

"I thought so," Misty muttered, tears welling up in her eyes again. She turned and ran out of the room. Ash was left stunned. Brock and Pikachu stared at Ash angrily.

"Ash why didn't you tell her?" Brock demanded.

"I-I-" Ash stuttered.

Pikachu dropped his anger. _He really didn't understand._

"You idiot! You read her journal and you can't even tell her the truth?!" Brock shouted

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted at Brock to stop. Brock didn't pay any attention

"Now Misty is so hurt. She probably won't ever talk to any of us ever again!"

"Pika!"

"It's all your fault! She going to leave! You won't ever see her again! You lost a great friend!"

"Pika!"

"Why did you lie?! What? Did you really want her to go?"

Ash covered his face in his hands began sobbing. Brock looked shocked.

Pikachu patted Ash's back and glared at Brock with pure venom. Brock blinked and then got over his shock, "Well, cry if you want. It won't get Misty back."

Pikachu growled and started shouting at Brock, "Pika cha pik piii achu cha piii pika chu pikachu. pika cha chu apik chu pika!"

Brock blinked and stared at Pikachu confusingly.

"He said for you to bug off," Ash muttered though sobs, "He doesn't understand. He didn't know. He didn't read that part. He doesn't know."

Brock looked at Ash, dumbfounded.

"Really, you don't?"

Ash moaned and grabbed a pillow. He flung it with all his might at Brock hitting him in the face.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

** D**ays and days went by and Misty still wouldn't talk to Ash or Pikachu. This was really bugging the two of them.

At dinner, It was so quiet, it was driving Ash up a wall. He wanted Misty to hit him if it made her feel better. As long as she stared talking again. But as for Brock, things were the same as ever. He was trying to get the server to go out on a date with him when Ash pushed back his plate and chair. He stood up and marched over to Brock. Ash grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him back to his seat. Then he turned back to the waitress and muttered his apologies.

Misty who hadn't down anything to Brock was stunned that Ash had done her job. She raised an eye brow at him. Ash ignored her. He was sick of being sad for Misty. It was stupid whatever it was. And if she was going to leave, she just should hurry up and do it. He didn't need her around if she was dreary all the time.

Brock was equally shocked. _Ash had actually done Misty's job?! What was this world coming to?_

"Now sit down and shut up, Brock. Stop flirting with all the girls, it's embarrassing to know you," Ash snapped.

Brock blinked startled by Ash's reaction.

"If you really want the girls, Brock, stop scaring them away," Ash smiled happily taking a bite of his drumstick. Pikachu, the only one not stunned by Ash's sudden change, took the other drumstick off Ash's plate sneakily. Ash didn't notice.

* * *

** A**sh yawned and sat up one morning to see a little banner stuck on his bed side table. Confused, Ash took it and read it.

_Attention all pokemon trainers._

_The Waterfest is coming to Seaside Johto. Be prepared for a day of Pokemon battling, games, contests, and much more. The Waterfest contains a ballroom dance starting at 8 o'clock. Lovers and dreamers pair up for the night of your lives._

_Attend on July 21 for the best day of fun you've ever had._

"Pokemon battles!" Ash cheered, "Perfect!"

Then his eyes fell upon the ballroom dance part of the notice.

"That's something Misty will probably want to do. Man, and I am going to be dragged along like always."

* * *

**"A** ballroom dance!" Misty cried, "How romantic!"

Her eyes gazed over the pokemon battle section.

"I know Ash is going to want to attend his pokemon battling… I guess I could always pick someone else to go with."

* * *

** T**hey sat down for breakfast all quietly eating. Each preparing trying to think of a way to bring up of a way to bring up the subject of the Waterfest. Unfortunately, it was Brock who brought up his nerve. But he wasn't talking to them.

"So anyway…"

"Michelle."

"Michelle! Ah yes. So will you please go to the ball with me."

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…uh I'm busy."

"Uh…"

"I got to go."

Brokenhearted, Brock slumped into his chair. Ash, who just finished eating, turned to him, "Isn't that the same girl that you have been after the whole time we have been here?"

"Yes. Wonderful waitress…"

Misty looked over at Ash dying to ask him but it was Ash who said something to her.

"So Misty, the fest is about two weeks away?"

"Yes…"

"Cool. Uh… you planning on staying that long?"

"Yeah..."

"Good."

They were left in an awkward silence…

"Never mind," Ash muttered. He got up and walked back to the elevator to his room. Misty's hopes dropped.

* * *

** M**isty sat on the beach sadly watching the tides rise and fall. Ash was going to ask her out. She was sure of it but he had lost his nerve.

"_He wanders off, he's just lost without me. Doesn't matter what I say_." Misty sang quietly a song she often sang to herself when she was sad.

"_I try to give advice, I tell him twice. He won't listen, he's gotta do it his own way_." Misty sang softly under her breath, "_He drives me crazy, all of the time. He drives me crazy, he drives me out of my mind. Why do I worry bout' him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it faze me, but he drives me crazy._

"_He's here and there, everywhere, just lookin'. Always finding something new. I know he's kind of strange. He'll never change. Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?_

"_He drives me crazy, all of the time. He drives me crazy, he drives me out of my mind. So why do I worry bout' him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it faze me, but he drives me crazy._

"_Just go off in your own direction, and see if anybody cares. Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum. He'll be wishin' he had listened then. 'Cause I've told him time and time again…_

"_He drives me crazy, all of the time. He drives me crazy, he drives me out of my mind. So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it faze me. But he drives me crazy_."

"Sounds terrible." A voice said behind her. Startled, Misty spun around to face a tall boy about her age. He had long blue hair that he held back in a ponytail. His bright smile fit perfectly with his bright aqua eyes. The wind rushed past breezing past his yellow tee and blue jean shorts. He wore plain sandals instead of tennis which pointed clearly that he didn't travel much.

"Ketak!" She cried hugging the boy tight.

"Hi Misty. Long time no see."

* * *

** "K**etak?" Ash muttered staring at the boy with dislike, "Funny name."

"Well I should say, Ash isn't that normal now is it?" Ketak smiled.

"Ash, be nice," Misty snapped, "This is my old friend from Cerulean."

"Boyfriend," Ketak corrected.

Misty smiled and blushed slightly, "Oh stop. Ketak and I have been friends a long time. He stopped by here for the next couple of weeks."

Ash glared at Misty with hate.

"So you got a new friend. Hope you find him more enjoyable thsn me." Ash growled. He turned to go but Brock stopped him.

"Get out of the way, _Brock_," Ash hissed dangerously. Brock moved quickly sensing Ash's anger. Pikachu sent a sad look at Ketak and Misty and followed Ash back to their room.

"Don't mind him. He's been in a bad mood lately."

"So I see…" Ketak smiled.

* * *

** A**sh laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was trying desperately not to cry. Pikachu sat beside him looking somber.

"It's too late, Pikachu," Ash whispered, "Misty is gone. Our friend is gone."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned.

"Ketak is going to ask her to go with him later. Back to the Cerulean and that is the end of it. Misty will leave us… forever," Ash whispered. "Just like Brock said… it's all my fault."

Tears rolled down Ash's cheeks. All those times they had shared… gone.

Suddenly Pikachu got a idea, "Pika chu cha pikpiii picahu pika piiiiii!"

Ash blinked and then grinned.

"Ask Misty to the dance! That's brilliant! Pikachu you're a genius!" Ash cried sitting up.

"Pikachu," Pikachu bowed.

"We're still in the ring… The match isn't over till one of us has struck out."

* * *

**O**ver the next couple of days Ash spent all his time trying to get alone with Misty to ask. He was having some difficulties…

_Everybody wants to be a master.  
Everybody want show their skills.  
Everybody wants to get there faster.  
Make their way to the top of the hill._

Ash sat next to Misty on the park bench. Ketak had gone to get some drinks. Ash just got the nerve when Ketak sat between them handing Misty a soda. Judging by the look Ketak had given Ash, he had forgotten to get Ash one. Ash gritted his teeth.

_Each time,  
you try,  
gonna get just a little bit better.  
Each step,  
you climb.  
Is one more step up the ladder._

Ash spun a corner running head on to Misty. He knocked her clean off her feet. Ash sweat dropped and tried to help her up. But before he could, Misty got up herself.

She glared at him and walked away. Ash sighed.

_It's a whole new world we live in.  
It's whole new way to see.  
It's whole new place,  
with a brand new attitude,  
but you still gotta catch'em all.  
And be the best that you can be._

Ash was teaching Misty some new moves for her pokemon. He tried yet again to bring up the subject of the ball when Ketak came and dragged Misty off to show her some baby houndour in a pet store window.

Ash clenched his fist and stomped off.

_do do do do Pokemon Johto do do do do _

Ash sat on the park bench with Pikachu watching Misty pass. When Ketak passed they made funny faces at his turned back. When Ketak turned back they were whistling looking up at the sky…

_Everybody wants to make their statement.  
Everybody needs to carve their mark.  
Stand alone in the victory circle.  
Stake their claim when the music starts._

Ash and Pikachu walk by Ketak as he is presenting Misty flowers. She blushes and takes them.

Ash shakes his head in disgust and walks over giving Misty a lure ball. Surprised, Misty takes it. She smiles and hugs Ash tight. As Ash and Pikachu walk off, they give eachother a high five.

_Give it all,  
you've got.  
You can be the very best ever.  
Take your  
best shot.  
What you will learn will come together._

Ketak is showing off his basketball skills to Misty. Unfortunately he couldn't score anything. He could only dribble. He dibbles about like a big show off, going under the hoop.

Ash who just happened to be going by took a spare poke'ball and shot it at the hoop. It went in hitting Ketak on the head. Misty giggled as Ketak dropped the basketball, and started chasing after Ash all around the court.

_It's a whole new world we live in.  
It's a whole new way to see.  
It's a whole new place,  
with a brand new attitude.  
But you still got to catch'em all.  
And be the best you can be._

Ash watched as Ketak tried to win Misty a Horsea doll in the catching gallery. But of course, Ketak was doing a terrible job.

Ash, on the poke'ball next them, on the other hand, was getting all of the Psyducks down with a breeze. Misty and Ketak gawked when Ash beat the high score and gave the enormous Pikachu doll to a little five-year-old girl behind him. She was overjoyed and hugged Ash tight. Ash smiled and looked over at the stunned couple. Surprised, to see them so surprised.

_do do do do Pokemon Johto do do do do.  
Do do do do Pokemon Johto do do do do._

Ash and Pikachu sat on the park bench yet again. As Ketak passed this time they made mocking faces at his back. He turned to glare at them and they stopped. But when he turned again Ash brought out a sling shot and shot a pebble a the back of Ketak's head. When Ketak turned this time, Ash and Pikachu were gone.

_Whole new world.  
Whole new way.  
Whole new place.  
Whole new world.  
Whole new way.  
Whole new place…_

Ash and Pikachu snuck up on the couple in a movie. Misty was crying cause it was so sad and so was Ketak.

Ash took a bag of popcorn and pikachu took another. Ash shoved one over Ketak's head and Pikachu shoved one over Misty's. Then the two took off running.

At first Misty was mad, but then looking at Ketak see burst out laughing. He had more popcorn on him then Misty did and he looked ridiculous. Ketak turned bright red and chased after the fleeing people responsible.

_It's a whole new world we live in.  
It's a whole new way to see.  
It's a whole new place  
with a brand new attitude.  
But you still gotta catch'em all..._

Ketak and Misty sit on a cliff over looking the ocean watching the sun set. They just 'bout leaned in for a kiss when Ash sat down next to them watching them with a bag of popcorn. They glared at him and he grinned pointing behind them. When they turned, they met Brock and Pikachu who carried cream pies…

_It's a whole new world we live in.  
It's whole new way to see.  
It's a whole new place  
with a brand new attitude.  
But you still gotta catch'em all…  
It's a whole new world we live in.  
It's a whole new way to see.  
It's a whole new place,  
with a brand new attitude.  
But you still gotta catch'em all…_

Ash turned the corner to finally discuss with Misty. The fest was tomorrow so it was better now then never. When he reached her she ran up to him showing something to him. Ash's jaw dropped…

_And be the best you can be…_

They were tickets to the ball for Ketak and Misty. Ash frowned and gave the tickets back.

"Congrats." He grumbled before turning and walking away.

Misty looked confused.

* * *

** "W**ell, you tried," Brock tried to comfort him.

"Yeah… I guess," Ash sighed.

"Well, don't be all in the dumps. You can still try to have some fun at the carnival. Sid you sign up yet?'

"Oh shoot! I forgot! Come on Pikachu, we have to get registered in!"

* * *

**T**he day of the fest came and it couldn't of been a better one. The skies were bright robin egg blue with no sign of clouds and there was a light breeze from the north. Beautiful day.

"And first up today we have in the red corner, Miss Polly from Vermillion, with her assorted water and electric pokemon. And in the green corner Latecomer Ash Ketchum from Pallet with his team assorted of all types. Miss Polly has won this tournament about three times in a row… can the latecomer top that?" The announcer shouted into his microphone.

"You bet I can!" Ash smiled bravely.

"Keep up that attitude, boy. It is the only thing that is on your odds right now," Miss Polly snapped.

"That's what you think. We may not be from around here but you can bet that we are stronger than any of you guys," Ash grinned nodding to Pikachu. "Pikachu go!"

_Pikachu!  
You know that you're the one so  
I choose you.  
There's no one else I rather  
have here by my side.  
And you can help me win this fight,  
Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead._

Pikachu leapt out into the stadium as Polly sent out a Wobbuffet. Pikachu charged up sending out a thunderbolt and Wobbuffet used counter. The thunder bolt turned back to Pikachu but Pikachu jumped up into the air over the blob. It used thunder there. The electricity shot down strait at Wobbuffet. He held up a purple barrier but it didn't hold.

_Pikachu!  
You know there is no other.  
I choose you.  
Because you are my brother.  
In this game we play,  
And if we have to go all day,  
So we can leave the other Masters far behind._

Next opponent was a Elekid. Pikachu used agility and so did Elekid. They zoomed about the stadium till Pikachu skidded to a halt. Elekid shot out at him but Pikachu dodged. Elekid ran head on into the stadium. Pikachu shot a thunder bolt at him to make sure he was down.

_I've been training all my life,  
waiting all this time.  
For this moment to arrive.  
And now that it is here,  
I don't have to fear.  
'Cause there is nothing left to hide._

Miss Polly was getting a bit aggravated. She sent out Electrode this time. Pikachu smiled. He picked up a rock and flung it at the ball. Automatically after begin hit in the head with the rock it self destructed.

_It's me and you,  
and there is nothing we can't do.  
'Cause in the Pokemon World,  
even masters have to learn.  
They will always find something new._

Miss Polly was ticked now. She sent out Politoed. Pikachu looked to Ash for instructions.

Ash took a quick peek in his poke'dex and then shouted a order.

_Thunder attack ASAP_.

Politoed began singing a terrible tune but as Ash ordered, Pikachu used a powerful thunder. Politoed was thrown back and its perish song was forgotten.

Instead of listening to Polly, it used water gun. Pikachu used thunderbolt.

It struck the water carrying the electric shock back to Politoed.

_Pikachu!  
You know you are the one so  
I choose you.  
There is no one else I'd rather  
have here by my side.  
And you can help me win this fight,  
because we need face the challenge that's ahead.  
Pikachu!  
You know there is no other.  
I choose you,  
because you are my brother.  
In this game we play.  
And if we have to go all day.  
So we can leave other masters far behind._

In anger she sent out her Flaaffy. It growled threateningly at Pikachu. Pikachu merely yawned.

Suddenly Flaaffy glowed white and grew taller… _Ampharos_. Pikachu and Ash's jaw dropped. Ampharos used thunder punch and Pikachu went flying back into Ash's arms. Shocked and slightly hurting, Pikachu growled and jumped back into the stadium. Ampharos started a hyper beam.

Ash looked fearful. But then Pikachu did something very unexpected. He started waving it arms in a weird motion glaring at Ampharos. When it put it hands on the ground a weird black mist enclosed on Ampharos. Ash blinked. Ampharos released the beam but it merely turned on its owner. Pikachu used curse.

_I will never doubt the dream,  
as long as you're with me.  
I know that we can reach the top.  
We're the greatest team,  
this game has ever seen.  
And we'll never ever stop…_

Miss Polly sent out her last chance. Slowking.

Ash smiled, _Pikachu aim for the jewel! Thunder bolt! _

Pikachu did that and Slowking fell flat on its face.

All of Ash's battles went this way. Each of Ash's pokemon held their own. Chikorita put on a dazzling show of petals and leaves, while Bulbasaur was mostly all brute and solar beams. Totodile did his own dance routine with several water guns. He was best known to tire the pokemon out rather then fight it. Cyndquil's battles were fought with speed and skill. Its defense, like Totodile's, was hard to comprehend. Ash and his team easily won.

_Pikachu!  
You know you are the one.  
So I choose you.  
There is no one else I'd rather  
have here by my side.  
And you can help me win this fight,  
because we need to face the challenge that's ahead.  
Pikachu!  
It you and me…  
I choose you!  
You and me forever yeah…  
Pikachu!  
You and me yeah  
I choose you!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pikachu!  
I choose you!  
Pikachu!_  
I _choose you!  
Oh yeah… Pikachu!_

* * *

** "G**reat job!" Brock smiled patting Ash on his back once Ash had shown him the trophy they had won.

"Yep. The trainers there were awfully weak though. I wish we had more of a challenge," Ash sighed gazing at the trophy sadly.

"Hey look," Brock smiled pointing to a sign.

_Singing Contest 8:00am-12:00am._

"I've got to compete!" Brock shouted enthusiastically.

"No, Brock! I don't think that would be safe-"

"Come on!" Brock cried pulling Ash in the direction of the stage.

"And now…Our next singer, P.J. Gotem from Goldenrod and his song: _The Biggest Part of My Life."_

Ash barely listened to the guy sing as he took a seat in the audience. All he could think about was that Brock was up next.

_Yahoo, things are coming together.  
Yahoo, yeah It's turning out nice.  
Yahoo, it's so much better.  
Yahoo, I got a whole new life…_

_Wow._ Ash thought, _This guy can sing real good._

_…It's here in my heart.  
It's deep in my soul.  
And nothin's gonna take it out.  
Never felt so good.  
Never felt so right.  
Never knew it would be the biggest part of my life._

_There only one thing fueling the fire.  
For now and till ever after.  
My only passion, my desire.  
Is to become a pokemon master._

_Not only does he sing good, _Ash thought, _he's got great taste._

Soon the whole crowd was clapping to the beat.

Everyone stood up and clapped. Pikachu was bouncing off Ash's hat. Ash suddenly lost his smile.

Brock was next…

"Our next singer is… Brock Pewter from Pewter city and his song, _Two Perfect Girls_."

"Oh no. He wouldn't sing… Not that song," Ash gulped slumping into his seat covering his face with the brim of his hat.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu squeaked.

"_A one woman man is what I want to be! Stand by her side so faithfully! I would if I could, but it's just no good," _A voice sang from off stage. Suddenly Brock slid on stage in a white tuxedo.

"_ 'Cause there's two perfect girls for me!!"_

"Oh lord, just shoot me now," Ash moaned.

"Pikacha…" Pikachu groaned its ears drooping.

_ "Ha ha ha! Alright!" _Brock cheered_. "Jenny oh Jenny. Joy oh Joy. A one woman man's what I want to be. But there's two perfect girls for me!"_

"Who's this idiot?" A boy sitting next to Ash asked aloud.

"His name is Brock… but you got the idiot part right," Ash groaned.

"You know this dude."

"You could say that…"

"_Oh yeah!  
Officer Jenny  
oh can't you see.  
You can lock me up and throw away the key.  
Oh Jenny,  
f loving you's a crime  
then sentence me now and I'll do the time.  
My uniformed beauty is simply the best.  
She's got my heart under house arrest.  
But before that cop name's me her boy,  
I'm head over heels…  
I'm head over heels for a nurse named Joy."_

Ash slumped even lower into is chair if that was possible…

_"Euuu!  
Jenny oh Jenny.  
Joy oh Joy.  
A one woman man's what I want to be,  
but there's two perfect girls for me."_

Ash noticed a lot of the boys around him looked sick to their stomachs but the girls were all loving it. They ran up to the stage… all except one.

"Man the only girl who doesn't like it is Brock's crush… Michelle."

Michelle sat in the back row glaring up at the stage. Ash could barely lip read what she was muttering…_ If he thinks he is going win me this way he has got another thing coming._

_"Alright!  
Nurse Joy,  
won't you please  
cure me of this bad disease?  
Oh Joy, the diagnosis is bleak.  
When I see your face my knees get weak.  
I'm burning up.  
I've got a fever.  
She's my perfect nurse and I'll never leave her.  
He bedside manner has healed so many,  
so why' m I in love…  
Why' m I in love with Officer Jenny?_

_"Yeah!  
Jenny oh Jenny.  
Joy oh Joy.  
A one woman man's what I want to be  
but there's two perfect girls for me._

_"Ha ha ha ha. Alright! Swing it!" _Brock shouted as the guitar and saxophone began their solo.

Ash watched as Brock looked over to him and shouted, "Come up here, Buddy! We can dance together!"

Ash blushed as he saw a lot the crowd turn to stare at him. Most of the girls giggled and stared at him as if he were a cute stuffed animal.

"You know what! I think I'll stay here!" Ash shouted back at him.

"Aw! Why not?"

"I think I'll just sit this one out."

"Okay. Your loss."

_"Aw Jenny…woooo. A one woman man's what I want to be but there's two perfect girls for me… Oh I've tried and I've tried. And I've searched way deep inside. From these two I won't choose. I can't stand the bad news, 'bout the name of the girl I'm gonna lose!!_

_"This can't go on-  
enough is enough.  
I've gotta pick one no matter how tough.  
It's time for eeny, meeny, miny, mo…  
But wait a second…  
wait a second.  
What's her name?" _Brock smiled pointing one girl in the audience. The girl fainted on the spot. Ash couldn't help but laugh.

"_I've just gotta know…  
I've just gotta know!  
Jenny oh Jenny.  
Joy oh Joy.  
A one woman man's what I want to be  
but there's one_-(He pointed to a red head that was bouncing up and down near the front row.)_no two-_( he pointed to a nerdy but beautiful blond)_no three, four, five, six, seven, so many… perfect girls for me ……Alright!"_

* * *

** "S**o did you like my performance?" Brock asked.

"It was-uh- interesting," Ash smiled painfully.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"I can't say it wasn't entertaining… so did you win?" Ash asked.

"Can't say… the judges weren't that nice."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow. Come on. Lets go back to the hotel."

"Right…"

Misty walked out of her room dressed in a beautiful white gown. Her red hair was let down and pinned with a nice blue ribbon.

"I wonder if Ash is still up," Misty thought going over to his room. She knocked. No answer.

Misty opened the door just a tad to peek inside. It was dark and Misty could just see Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi curled up on it sleeping soundly. Misty smiled and shut the door.

* * *

** M**isty reached the ballroom in high states. She looked around for her date but didn't see him anywhere. Thinking she might have been early, Misty took a seat on the waiting bench.

Misty sat for about two hours watching the couples dance. It wasn't till the clock struck 11:30 that she knew he didn't make it. Sadly, Misty got up and prepared to go. Tears filled her eyes thinking on how stupid she had been. Ketak must of got caught up in something.

"He got a urgent call from his parents. Family emergency. A load of bull if you ask me." A voice said behind her.

Misty stood firm wiping her tears away. She didn't dare turn.

"How do you know?"

"Called shortly after you left…"

Misty sighed and turned to face Ash. He stood leaning against a pillar gazing at her. Ash, unlike the other people in the room, hadn't tried to prepare himself for this event. He wore everything like he normal except he wasn't wearing his jacket.

Misty pointed that out to him, "Where's your jacket?"

"It's too hot, Misty. Sheeh! You think I would wear it 24-7?" Ash snapped.

Suddenly the song from Ateen, _Upside Down_ came on. Ash winced a bit hearing it. Misty also squinted, _Perfect timing._

They sat in silence for a while staring at each other.

_Somehow.  
Someway,  
you will love me too.  
Someday will be the day  
when all my dreams come true…_

"Want to dance?" Ash asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Want to dance with me? I mean it's not like you have anything better to do… but if you don't I'll understand."

Misty thought it over for a bit. He was really asking her to dance… Was this a dream?

"Okay."

"Really? Cool!"

Ash took her hand and led her out into the dance floor. Misty had to admit, Ash wasn't half bad. He seemed to really be enjoying himself too. Misty actually thought this was the first time they had ever been this close since the journal incident.

The song finished and the GS Poke' rap started up. Misty, who was getting tired, led Ash out to the beach. The stars twinkled though the sky making the water look like diamonds on a blackish blue velvet cloth. In the distance they could hear the announcer for the singing contest.

"And now our last competitors. It's a group, folks. The group Innosence with their song, _To Know The Unknown."_

Ash and Misty strolled along the bank listening as the band picked up a magical tune.

_How the universe began.  
What the future holds.  
Why do fools fall in love?  
What happens to our souls?  
Clues to life's mysteries  
are what we hope to find.  
Always reachin' for a reason,  
searchin' for a sign._

Ash gazed at Misty for a bit as they walked_. She looks so beautiful…uh. She looks nice. Just nice_.

Ash looked down at the ground blushing.

_To know the unknown.  
(It doesn't mean that much to me.)  
To know the unknown.  
(Some secrets are just meant to be.)  
Don't want all the answers.  
'Cause one thing is true,  
as long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you._

Ash and Misty blushed at the exact same time at that part of the song. They stopped and looked up at the moon…

_So I don't need to know the unknown._

Ash smiled devilishly and tagged Misty playfully. He took off running. Misty rolled her eyes and joined in the childish game of tag.

_Is there life on other planets?  
Why there's magic in a kiss.  
What dreams really mean.  
Who hears us when we wish?  
Everybody's wondering.  
Tryin' to understand.  
But all the revelations  
are castles in the sand._

Ash ducked behind a tree. Misty raced upon one side and Ash tried to escape the other. She tired the one Ash tired to escape on and Ash took off running the place Misty left abandoned. They raced along in the moonlight skimming though the water, laughing and screaming.

_To know the unknown.  
(It doesn't mean that much to me).  
To know the unknown.  
(Some secrets are just meant to be).  
I don't need all the answers.  
'Cause one thing is true.  
As long as the earth turns,  
I'll always love you.  
To know the unknown.  
(It doesn't mean that much to me).  
To know the unknown.  
(Some secrets are just meant to be).  
I don't need all the answers.  
'Cause one thing is true.  
As long as the earth turns,  
I'll always love you._

Ash paused waiting for Misty catch up…

_You don't have to tell me  
just why you went away.  
Now that you've come back  
there is nothing more to say.  
All I really need to know  
is that you are here to stay._

Misty grabbed Ash from behind but Ash merely flung her into the water. They splash fought along in the water. Neither giving any mercy.

_To know the unknown.  
(It doesn't mean that much to me.)  
To know the unknown.  
(Some secrets are just meant to be.)  
Don't need all the answers.  
'Cause one thing is true,  
as long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you.  
To know the unknown.  
(It doesn't mean that much to me).  
To know the unknown.  
(Some secrets are just meant to be).  
I don't want all the answers.  
'Cause one thing is true.  
As long as the earth turns,  
I'll always love you._

Ash stopped and stared dumbstruck at Misty. She looked like a goddess. Her wet hair shinning in the moon light. She was shivering slightly so Ash put a arm about her sharing his body heat. Misty smiled and looked at Ash sleepily.

Ash blinked._ She is only a friend. Stop thinking this way. You can't fall in love with her. It's just not right. You owe her a bike, oh shut up and take a coffee break._

_So I don't need to know the unknown…_

Ash leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek.

Ash suddenly pulled away. Misty blinked in shock. Ash found himself burning with embarrassment. He stood up took one last look at Misty and took off running the other way.

Misty looked after him. _He kissed me…_

Ash ran and ran till he thought he got enough space between him and Misty. He squatted under a palm tree and put his face in his hands. He couldn't cry. He felt so strange, and he didn't know why. Most of the time when this happened it only lasted a couple of seconds and Ash would get over it. But he had gone to far this time.

He actually kissed her…

How could he of done that? Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. It was only on the cheek after all. But still Misty was only a friend. She could never feel the same way…

* * *

** M**isty stood on the beach clutching her cheek were Ash had kissed her. She couldn't bare it. Did Ash actually feel the same way towards her as she did for him? He seemed so embarrassed. Like he was fighting himself.

Suddenly it hit Misty.

_Ash is pretty young. He is only ten. Well, now he is eleven. He must of thought that if he did something stupid like that he would lose me. Ha._ She watched the sun slowly rise in the horizon.

* * *

** A**sh opened his eyes a while later to find the sun high in the sky. He was still leaning against the palm tree from the night before.

_Shoot! What time is it?_

Ash stood up and brushed himself off. Wearily, he ran to the beach where he had been with Misty that morning. No one was there except a janitor who was picking up trash.

"Excuse me. Do you know what time it is?" Ash asked panicky.

"'Bout one o'clock noon. Why?" The man asked bending down to pick up a soda can.

"Shoot! I'm gonna miss her!" Ash cried racing off.

The janitor waited a bit till Ash ran back.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the way to the train station?"

* * *

**A**sh ran inside the station looking around franticly. The station was jammed pack with people trying to go back to Kanto.

"Brock said Misty would be leaving today at noon with Ketak. Oh, I hope I am not too late!" Ash whispered to himself.

Ash pushed though the crowd of people till he reached the loading platform. There stood Misty, Ketak, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash panted running over to them.

Pikachu heard his call and looked over to where it came from.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried running over. Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms. Ash hugged him tight.

"Hi buddy. Did you have a good night sleep?" Ash asked.

Pikachu let out a hearty chuckle and shook its head.

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You worried everyone," Misty added standing before him.

"Misty!" Ash said quite suddenly. "You can't go!"

"Go?"

"We are friends. Friends have to stick together."

"But-"

"It was just a stupid journal. I think it's stupid to be worried about you wanting to kiss me."

"But- Hey wait… You read that part?"

"Uh…" Ash sweat dropped. "I thought you knew that?"

"So you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Misty let out a shout of happiness and hugged Ash extremely tight almost suffocating Pikachu.

"I'm can't believe it! That's so great!" Misty cheered letting Ash go. Ash nearly fell to the floor.

"So you won't go?"

"Go? Who said I was going anywhere?"

"Brock said-"

"I never said I was going anywhere. Especially back to Kanto. You still owe me that bike. I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave without payment."

Ash grinned. _Man, Brock is so gonna get it when we go back to the hotel._

"You aren't coming with me?" Ketak asked.

"No. Ketak… what, did you think I would? Sorry, but this is my place. With my pals!" Misty smiled pinning Ash and Brock on either side of her, "I have had too many adventures with these guys to leave them cold."

"I see…"

The train whistle blew…

"I guess this is good bye." Misty sighed, "Until we meet again."

* * *

** T**he train rolled away. The people in the train station slowly exited except…

"What are you doing Ketak?" Ash gulped the gun pointed at them.

"I'm not leaving till Misty comes with me," Ketak growled his finger on the trigger.

"You're a fool. You think I actually going to go with you. We were just friends, Ketak. It was you saying we were boyfriend and girlfriend." Misty snapped staring at the gun fearfully.

"But you dated me."

"Only cause I thought I knew you."

"When this change?"

"When I found you worked for Team Rocket."

Everyone was silent…

"That's right…I do. So? So what?" Ketak growled.

"It was in your bag. I found a badge in your bag this morning."

"So you would of gone with him? If you didn't know?" Ash asked.

"Nope. I have too much going for me here," Misty smiled staring at Ash. Ash blushed.

"You suck. A Team Rocket member?" Brock growled, "I knew I didn't like him."

"Watch it. I'm already after you for that cream pie," Ketak shouted.

"Go Chaos!" Ketak shouted flinging a poke' ball. Out popped a black and evil looking Butterfree.

"Uh-" Ash sweat dropped taking a step backwards.

"Oh no you don't. Chaos string shot! Tie them up!" Ketak ordered cruelly. The evil Butterfree let out a squeal and spit out string from its mouth tying each of them up before a blink of an eye. Ash struggled against the sticky bonds but they held firm.

"Now lets try this again, Misty," Ketak hissed getting deadly close to her face. "Come with me."

"I'd rather die!" Misty screamed. Ketak smiled and brought out some duck tape. He taped her mouth shut and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Oh my sweetie. I would never dream of killing you."

Misty looked repulsed. She struggled trying to attack Ketak but she couldn't make it.

"Leave her alone!" Ash shouted.

Ketak ignored Ash and took Misty's pack emptying all her poke' balls into his own bag. Then he went to Brock and slapped some duck tape on his mouth too.

"Don't need any more of your singing, now do we?" Ketak insulted taking all of Brock's pokemon too.

Brock looked fearfully. He wasn't as brave as Ash or Misty.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Ash screamed.

Ketak picked up the tied up Pikachu and Togepi and stuck them into a sack.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pikkkkka!" Pikachu shouted trying a thunder blot but the string wouldn't let go.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, then he turned to Ketak, "Stop it! Let them go!"

Ketak didn't say anything. He just took off all Ash's poke' balls from Ash's belt. Ash tried but he couldn't save his pokemon.

"Please… give my friends back," Ash pleaded.

"Now they are my friends," Ketak smiled. "I hear you have some really powerful ones."

"Stop! Give them back!"

Ketak looked annoyed with Ash's shouting. He threw out two more powerful evil pokemon. A Haunter and an Alakazam.

"Eclipse and Aeries, kill him."

_Nooooo!_ Misty and Brock screamed in their heads. Ash looked petrified. The Alakazam started up a hyper beam while the Haunter tried a dream eater. They combined these two attacks into one and shot the golden and blackish beam at him. Ash watched in concentration as it came hurling at him. He began rocking back and forth.

_One… Two… Three!_

Ash rolled out of the way just before the beam struck him lifeless. The blast left a huge hole where it had struck.

"You idiots! You have to hit him to do any damage!" Ketak screamed in fury.

Ash rolled down onto the railroad tracks. Something was poking him in the back… a piece of glass.

The two pokemon charged up again as Ash desperately cut the string with the glass. _Come on! Come on! Cut already!_

The beam shot out at Ash again. Ash got free of his bonding and rolled out of the way again.

"You fools! He is getting away!" Ketak shouted.

Ash raced along till a Butterfree blocked his path. He turned back and there was Alakazam and Haunter.

Alakazam held one of Ash's arms while Haunter held the other. They carted him back to Ketak. Ketak was fuming.

"Think you would escape your fate, huh?" Ketak growled, "Now I finally have you. And I'll get you for all the things you did to me."

"Whoa. Hold up," Ash shouted yanking out of the pokemon's grasp. He held up his had in a timeout signal. "Is this about the popcorn?"

"And the poke' ball, and the cream pies, and the lure ball, and…"

"Okay, okay. I realize I was really mean to you, but do you really want to kill me?" Ash asked.

"Just think of it that you're being let go. That your life is going in a different direction…"

"Hey, I saw that movie!" Ash smiled apparently not getting the point.

"Err. Yes, I am going to kill you!" Ketak shouted.

"Why?"

"Because you have been in my way since the beginning and I want you dead."

"In the way? How have I been in _your_ way?"

"You were born!"

Haunter and Alakazam haled Ash up again and Ketak walked dangerously close. He punched Ash in the stomach hard. Ash let out a grunt of pain.

"That was for that popcorn."

He punched Ash in the face…

"That was for the Lure ball."

He began beating Ash up brutally without mercy. Misty watched in horror while Brock looked away.

Ash dropped to the ground with a cut on his cheek and suffering to many punches in the chest and stomach.

"Finish him," Ketak muttered to his pokemon. Suddenly a war cry echoed through the empty station.

"What now?" Ketak cursed.

A young girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes was up in the banisters. She was wearing a plain white tee with blue jeans.

"You are going down, Ketak!" She shouted.

"Who the are you?" Ketak shouted.

"Your arresting officer for today. FBI freeze!" The girl shouted showing her badge.

_Michelle!!_ Brock thought.

Michelle smiled and waved at Brock.

"Hey, waz sup, Brock!" She smiled. Ketak brought out his gun and pointed it up at her. Michelle was ready. She took a wire that was hanging loosely and swung down knocking Ketak over. The gun went flying.

"You're under arrest. Anything you say or do could be used against you in the court of law!" She shouted at the man under her foot. She tossed Brock a knife and he cut himself free.

At once Brock pulled the tape off his mouth and gasped, "Michelle! I– I..."

"Shut up and help Misty." Michelle smiled straining to keep Ketak down. She grabbed three poke' balls off the ground and returned all the pokemon.

Brock untied Misty and immediately she ran to Ash's side.

"Ash. Ash can you hear me?" Misty asked lifting Ash face up in her arms. Ash blinked open his eyes and stared at Misty.

"Hi Misty… Am I dead?"

"No, of course not!"

"I feel like it," Ash groaned clutching his chest.

Misty grinned and hugged him, "OW. OW. OWIE!"

"Sorry."

Ash slowly got to his feet and staggered… Misty caught him.

"We need to get our pals back." Ash panted.

"Not so fast!" Ketak growled. He had over powered Michelle and she was laying on the ground a few feet away. He had the gun pointed straight at Ash.

"Now this ends…"

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened…

"Shit!" Ketak screamed.

"Oh Ketak!" Michelle smiled holding up some bullets. "Can't fire a gun without bullets."

Ketak let out a roar of anger and charged at Ash. Ash whipped the blood for his cheek and waited…

"ASH LOOK OUT!" Misty screamed.

Ketak let his fist fly but Ash caught it. Ash threw a fist at Ketak but Ketak caught it. Ash lifted up his free leg hitting Ketak in the dark zone. He let out a squeal of pain letting go of Ash. Ash spun around and did a spinning kick to his side flipping Ketak over unconscious

Everyone stared at Ash. Ash sweat dropped…

"My mom taught me," He explained. "A little self defense never hurt anybody."

Michelle walked up to Ketak and slapped some hand cuffs on him.

"You are going to jail. For a long time."

* * *

_**D**ear Journal,_

_ I don't think I'll write to you anymore. I have my problems all worked out now… I think. Ash has agreed not to look at you ever again but I am still not satisfied. Goodbye Journal. I knew some day we would part. _

_Someday someone will pick you up and if Ash doesn't already know tell him how I felt… Ash I love you._

Misty chucked the book over the side of the bridge and clean into the ocean.

Far away, a couple days later, a small girl found a blue book. She opened it to the last page to where the only source of writing was left. One sentence… _I love you._

* * *

**"S**o Ash…" Misty smiled once they were back on the road, "You think you can be any nicer to me."

"What you want me to be your boyfriend or something?" Ash asked slyly.

Misty blushed crimson.

"No."

"Then I won't be…" Ash frowned and gazed at her for a moment. "Not yet."

Ash continued walking up the road with Pikachu at his side. Misty stopped and Brock stood next to her.

"Eu la la!" Brock smiled.

"Shut up!" Misty snarled, "What ever happened to your girlfriend any way?"

Brock held up a letter sealed with a kiss.

"We'll be pen pals. She seemed to really like my singing."

* * *

** "Y**ou guys know what?" Meowth asked the other people in the hot air balloon.

"What?" Jessie and James asked.

"We weren't even in this episode!"

"That's a first," Jessie sighed

"You think the writer forgot about us?" James asked.

"Maybe," Meowth shrugged.

"_It looks like Team Rocket is ending the story again!!_"

**The End**

**Read some of my other PKMN stories!**

Crimson Tears (2001)- Dark Supernatural Adventure.  
Faith In A Child (2001)- Supernatural Action/Adventure.  
Dancing Queen (2002)- Romance, Humor.  
The Blind Alley (2007)- Dark Adventure/ Adult.  
Ashes (2008)- Medieval Alternate Universe.


End file.
